


Αγάπη μου

by The_Eldritch_IT_Gay



Series: Life of a Ghost [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Subdrop, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, consent checks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay/pseuds/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay
Summary: With the blindfold, everything felt heightened, his fingers stretching the sensitive walls of their cunt, the wet noises, his wet kisses along their back, the steady vibrations from the plug in their ass. It felt like too much, they had already cum 3 times on his fingers and they felt so sensitive, it was too much but they needed more, they needed his cock.





	

Malik whimpered, hands clawing at the sheets as they pressed their face into the bed. The blindfold that was covering their eyes was damp with desperate tears as they let out a muffled sob. Mikael ran a comforting hand up their back, pressing kisses along their spine as he slowly worked his fingers in and out of them. It felt like he had been opening them up for  _ hours _ , lube and slick was dripping down their thighs and onto the bed, Mikael’s hand  _ soaked  _ as he fingered their cunt in an almost lazy rhythm. With the blindfold, everything felt heightened, his fingers stretching the sensitive walls of their cunt, the wet noises, his wet kisses along their back, the steady vibrations from the plug in their ass. It felt like  _ too much _ , they had already cum 3 times on his fingers and they felt so sensitive, it was too much but they needed more, they needed his cock. Whimpering, they shakily rolled their hips back into him, and they felt him smile against them.

“Good boy, Mali, you’re doing so well, αγάπη μου,” He praised, and Malik practically sobbed, “Shh… it’s okay, I’ve got you, what’s your color?”

“ _ Green-”  _ They choked out, “ _ Please-” _

Humming in affirmation, he slid his hand down to rest on their hip while he crooked his fingers inside them, searching for that sensitive spot in them. He knew he had found it when their hips jerked and they practically keened, cheek pressed into the mattress. 

“Please please please, Mikael, I need-” 

He pressed gentle kisses to their back, shushing them softly.

“What do you need, καρδιά μου?” He asked.

“Fuck me- please- I need-” They broke off with a choked moan as he slid a fourth finger into them, stretching them wide. 

It was just shy of too much, it felt like they were almost being stretched to their limit and a bolt of arousal shot through them at the slight burn. His thrusts were shallower now, but they hardly noticed, the coil of arousal tightening in their gut. 

“Give me one more,” He murmured, thumb resting against their perineum, just barely nudging the end of the plug sticking out of them, “Do you think you can do that, αγάπη μου? Cum around my fingers one more time, and I’ll fuck you.”

Whimpering, they rolled their hips and they almost felt like it was too much, their safeword on the tip of their tongue. Mikael’s fingers slowed almost to a stop, and they nearly sobbed as they felt their building orgasm start to ebb. They needed his cock, they needed him to fuck them, and they knew they could hold out much longer as they had the promise of his cock fucking them. Nodding shakily they whined. 

“Please- I- I can do that- please, don’t stop-”

The fingers in them sped up again and they bit their lip as pleasure shot through them. Moaning, they shakily rolled their hips while he rocked his fingers into them. He groaned feeling them clench around him, leaning forward he nipped at their back, grinding against them. 

“Good boy, such a good boy~” He praised breathily. 

They heard a soft click and let out a choked noise when the plug in their ass started vibrating more, sending arousal shooting through them and tears welling up in their eyes. Their orgasm started building again, his fingers stretching them impossibly wide, brushing against their g-spot, the oversensitivity of their previous orgasms only driving them faster towards another climax. Obscene wet noises filled the air as he continued to pump his fingers in their soaked cunt, sending a bolt of arousal through him at the sound and the series of moans and whimpers they let out. 

“More-” They whimpered, trembling and desperate for release. 

They almost shouted when they felt his free hand slid from their hip and down to find their swollen, neglected, little cock, thumbing the sensitive bundle of nerves in time with the thrust of his fingers. Biting down on their lip they tried to hold back their moans, pressing their face into the bed, hands clenched to fists in the sheets while their hips jerked back into his touch. 

“Are you close?” 

They could only nod fervently, letting out a choked  _ ‘yes-’ _ , their whole body tensing as they pressed back into him. Humming, he crooked his finger again, rubbing their g-spot and stroking their cock a little more roughly. 

“Good boy~” He hummed praisingly, “Cum for me, αγάπη μου~”

They came with a silent choked scream, back arching and body trembling. Mikael groaned at the feeling of their walls spasming and clenching around his fingers, their release dripping down his hand, adding to the mess of slick and lube that coated their inner thighs. He pulled his hand from their cock as they came down from their high, waiting a minute before sliding his fingers out with a loud wet noise. Whimpering pathetically at how empty they felt, they tried to push back onto his hand to no avail. With a soft click, the vibrations from the plug lessened slightly, and they let out a shaky sigh, feeling some vague sense of relief that the lower vibrations weren't too uncomfortable against their oversensitive rim. 

Suddenly they felt the bed shift, and the terrible thought that Mikael was leaving filled their mind. They let out a pained cry, panicking as they could no longer feel him and anxious thoughts ate away at them. Rolling on their side, they curled in on themselves, shaking, their mind raced trying to think of why he was gone- was he going to leave them like this? Had they done something wrong? Real tears started streaming down their face as they cried pathetically, arousal fading away to be replaced with cold panic. Just as suddenly as he had left, they suddenly felt his arms softly wrapping around them, Mikael pressing up behind them and peppering kisses along their shoulders. 

“Shh, αγάπη μου, it's okay, I'm here,” He whispered comfortingly, gently combing his fingers through their hair. 

Melting in his touch, they whimpered, biting their lip as he tried to calm them. He turned off the toy, gently brushing his hands over their body, concerned and guilty at all the tension he felt. 

“D-don't leave, p-please,” They stuttered, leaning into his touch, “I'm s-sorry I'm sorry-”

“Shh…” he interrupted, pressing gentle kisses to their skin, “Shh, you did nothing wrong, you're doing so well, such a good boy for me, it's okay, I'm not leaving, I promise.”

Whimpering pathetically, they trembled in his arms, trying to relax again. They wished their hands were untied, just so they could hold onto him, so terrified that he might leave if they didn’t. One of his hands gently wiped their tears from under the blindfold.

“I’m sorry, αγάπη μου, I didn’t mean to worry you,” He murmured apologetically, guilt creeping into his voice, “I’m so sorry, it’s my fault, you’re doing so well, my good boy~” 

He gently caressed their face, peppering kisses along their shoulder and their eyes fluttered shut, leaning back into him, almost instinctively relaxing at the pet name. Smiling, he trailed more kisses along his shoulder, brushing over the scars and countless freckles, coaxing them to relax again. 

“Yes… it’s okay, I’m here, it’s okay,” He cooed softly, and they whined and leaned into his touch more, “Such a good boy, you’re such a good boy, you did so well for me, came around my fingers just like I asked, so perfect, you deserve a reward for being such a good boy, don’t you think~”

They nodded shakily, whimpering tilting their head to the side submissively. Mikael nudged their hair out of the way so he could trail wet kisses down their neck, one of his hands gently ghosting down their side to squeeze their hips reassuringly. He carefully traced the edges of their large scar spanning from their hip to the opposite side of their neck, making them shudder and whine at the feeling, pressing back into him. Nuzzling into their neck, he trailed his fingers along the scars from their chest surgery, shushing the self-conscious noise they made and murmuring a soft ‘ _ beautiful _ ’. His hand slowly strayed from their chest scars back to the large burn, softly mapping out the warped flesh and trailing over to circle their nipple. Face flushed a deep red, they felt the embers of their arousal start to grow again, pressing back into him and whimpering at the feeling of his hard cock pressed against them.

“Do you think you can keep going, καρδιά μου? What's your color?” He murmured against their skin, hand trailing through their fuzzy chest hair, down their chest and stomach, fingers skimming through the hair and stopping a few inches above their cock. 

“ _ Green-”  _ They whined softly, rolling their hips, making him groan as they ground against his cock.

Nodding, he gently guided them back to their knees, kissing and nipping the nape of their neck. While he sucked a mark onto the skin of their shoulder. He carefully checked their blindfold, making sure it wasn't too tight and nor the tie on their wrists. Whining impatiently, they rolled their hips again, grinding against his cock. He smiled, resting his hands on their hips while he slowly kissed and nipped his way down their spine, mouthing over the scars and tattoos, relishing their small gasps and whimpers. When he reached their hips, he slid his hands down to their thighs, gently spreading their legs as he sucked a bruise on their hip. The toy in their ass was still buzzing away and he carefully found the remote for it and turned up the setting again, grinning at their choked moan. Pulling back, he drank in the sight of their soaked cunt, still gaping from earlier, and the toy sticking out of the puffy rim of their ass. He lazily traced their cunt lips, eliciting a moan from them. 

“Do you want your reward, Mali?” He asked, settling between their legs and nuzzling their thigh. 

“Please-” They whimpered. 

With a nod, he buried his face in their cunt, tongue delving into their folds and lapping up their slick. They let out a cry, as his tongue slipped into their hole, spreading their cunt lips with his finger to slip his tongue in further, thrusting it in and out of them, practically slurping up their juices as he fucked them with his tongue. Whimpering, they pressed their face into the bed again pressing back onto his face as pleasure shot through them. He made an appreciative noise, trailing his tongue down to brush over their cock making their toes curl as they let out a whimper. Gently taking their cock into his mouth, he nibbled ever so slightly, grinning at Malik’s muffled moan before sucking their swollen cock gently. They tangled their fingers in the sheets, trembling at the feeling of his tongue teasing their still so oversensitive flesh. It didn’t take long for their orgasm to start building again. 

He pulled back just a bit, thumbing their cock and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of their thigh.

“Such a good boy~” He murmured, before nuzzling his face back between their legs, tongue eagerly exploring their dripping folds.

Stroking their cock, he slid his tongue into them again, moaning as they pressed themselves back on his face. His moans sent more delicious vibrations through them, making them cry out, their stomach tensing as his tongue fucked them. Suddenly, they felt a finger slipping into them carefully, his tongue still working him as he carefully fingered them as well. All it took after that was a rough swipe of his thumb along their cock and they came with a choked cry, cunt clenching around his tongue and finger. Mikael moaned and started grinding against the bed, his own arousal getting to be too much to ignore. He didn’t pull his tongue or finger out of them until their orgasm died down and they whimpered pathetically. 

He pulled back from their cunt with a wet noise, finger easily sliding out of them and making their hips jerk as the stimulation. With a grin, he licked his lips to clean up the slick on his face, humming appreciatively at the taste of them. Whimpering, they weakly rocked back against him and he let out a choked groan as they ground against his swollen cock. He had to hold back a bit, taking a shaky breath as he slowly slid his cock along their slick cunt lips. Leaning over their back, he nipped his way up their neck before whispering low in their ear. 

“That’s 5,” He smiled and gently nipped the shell of their ear, “Do you think you have one more in you? Do you want me to fuck you? What’s your color?” 

Whining they ground back against him, gasping when his cock brushed over theirs. Usually, during scenes with Mikael, they would only make it to orgasm 5 times before it was too much to keep going. They were  _ so  _ sensitive, it was almost too much, but just the feeling of his cock against their cunt sent bolts of arousal through them.

“Green-” They whimpered, desperation creeping into their voice as they rolled their hips weakly, “Please please please please I need you, Mikael,  _ Please- _ ”

Guiding the tip of his cock to their aching cunt, he leaned over their back, shushing them softly as he carefully pressed into them. As soon as the head was in, their breath hitched- he was so  _ warm _ , filling them up just the right amount as he slowly rocked into them. Groaning, he gripped their hips, having to stop for a moment at the feeling of them tightening around him, despite how much he had prepped them, they still felt so tight with how desperately they clenched down on him. He was only a little more than halfway in, but Malik was practically sobbing at the overstimulation and just how good it felt to finally feel his cock in them. Resting his forehead on their back, he resumed sliding into them, biting back another groan. They were so  _ wet _ , their slick and the lube easing the way, along with how much he had stretched them during prep. Taking a deep breath, he started a slow but steady pace, as much for Malik’s benefit as well as his own. He could feel the vibrations from the butt plug still buzzing away in them, and he bit down on their shoulder bottomed out, pausing again. 

“You feel so good, αγάπη μου, you’re doing so well~” He praised breathily, shushing their whimpers. 

Pulling almost entirely out of them, he pressed a kiss to the top of their spine before thrusting all the way back in. Malik let out a choked noise, the feeling of how  _ deep  _ he was fucking them and his balls slapping against their swollen little cock almost knocking the air out of their lungs. He fell into a slow, but powerful pace, burying himself to the base over and over again, leaving Malik almost sobbing from the stimulation, their bound hands desperately trying to hold onto something. It was too much,  _ too much,  _ but at the same time  _ not enough.  _

“ _ Please please please please please, more please I need-”  _ They managed to choke out, trembling under him. 

Mikael nodded shakily, biting down at the crook of their neck as he sped up his pace a bit. 

“Such a good boy,” He groaned against their skin, “Such a good boy for me, doing so well, so perfect.  _ Fuck-  _ yes, αγάπη μου, you’re doing so well, you feel so amazing around me, hot and soaking wet. Can you feel how deep I’m fucking you? I want to  _ feel  _ you when you cum around my cock~” 

The let out a choked sob, rolling their hips shakily, desperate tears welling up as he continued to fuck them. Their whole body was trembling, and they knew they wouldn’t last long. Mikael’s pace sped up again and they  _ whimpered  _ as he started nipping along their shoulders again, the small sting of pain only increasing their arousal. Suddenly his hand snaked around their thigh, lifting their leg slightly before thrusting into them again. The slight change in angle let him go  _ deeper  _ and they keened, letting out another sob as pleasure-pain shot through them. Panting, he draped himself over their back, thrusts becoming more erratic and desperate as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. He wanted to make them cum first, so biting his lip, he snaked his other hand under them just barely ghosting over their cock, but it was enough to make them almost scream. Mikael responded with a groan, feeling them tighten around him. 

“Where…” He panted, voice strained as he felt himself getting close, “Where do you want me to cum?”

“ _ Pleas- ple- in m- i need- pleasepleasepleas- i-in- in me-”  _ They sobbed, barely able form a sentence as pain-tipped pleasure overwhelmed them. 

They came with a choked scream, whole body shuddering, tears streaming down their face. The feeling of them clenching around him sent him over the edge, and he bit down on their shoulder to muffle his moan as he hilted inside them, hips jerking shakily as his thick ribbons of cum filled them. He pulled his hand from their cock and rest his forehead against their shoulder as he came down from his high, catching his breath. 

After a minute, he carefully slid his softening cock from them with a loud wet noise, some of his cum trickling down their thighs and adding to the mess from before. He gently mouthed over the bite marks he had left while he grabbed the remote for the toy and turned it off. Gently pulling the toy out of them, he murmured soft reassurances as they whimpered. Guiding them to lie on their side, he carefully untied their blindfold while peppering kisses all over their face.

“You did so well, καρδιά μου, so so well,” He whispered affectionately, untying their wrists and carefully bringing them up so he could trail kisses along their inner wrists and up their hands. 

They let out a tired whine, eyes still closed, still trembling slightly. Brushing the hair out of their eyes, he cupped their cheek, pressing a kiss to their forehead.

“You still with me, αγάπη μου?” He asked.

They let out a soft whimper, nuzzling into his hand with a nod. Smiling, he reached over to the bedside table- where he had made sure to leave supplies on- grabbing the bowl of warm water and a washcloth. He sat up, dipping the washcloth in the water, before gently cleaning up Malik. They were sleepily compliant as they let him carefully clean them, only whimpering when he carefully wiped the mess of their own release, his cum, and lube from their thighs. He would have to wash the sheets in the morning, but he didn’t mind, chuckling as Malik tried to cling to him as he put the bowl and washcloth away again. 

Settling back down next to them, he pulled them up to curl up against him, their head resting on his shoulder. He waited until they regulated their breathing again and had stopped trembling before grabbing the water bottle on the bedside table. They were still floating around in subspace, but complied and drank some of the water, making a content noise when Mikael kissed the top of their head. 

“You were such a good boy, Mali,” He murmured, running a hand down their arm gently and smiling as they nuzzled into him sleepily.

They both fell into a peaceful silence, Mikael combing his fingers through their hair lazily as he felt exhaustion creeping up on him. Eventually, he pulled the blankets up over them, wrapping a protective arm around Malik and curling up with them. 

“Mikky?”

Mikael hummed, pressing another kiss to their head, “Yes?”

They were quiet for a moment before they spoke.

“Promise you won’t leave me?”

Nodding, he held them close, peppering kisses along whatever skin he could reach.

“I promise,” He assured, stifling a small yawn, “I won’t leave you, αγάπη μου... You’ll always be safe with me.”


End file.
